Various types of tilling implements have previously been described. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,465; 115,701; 942,281; 1,688,771; 1,761,858; 1,856,435; 3,042,118; 3,170,421; 3,202,222; 3,568,613; 4,269,274; 4,331,205; and 4,415,042. None of such patents, however, have described an agricultural tilling implement having multiple and diverse areas of utility as compared to the present invention.